Through My Eyes
by XxfictionalbookcharacterxX
Summary: Short oneshots, Watanuki's POV in chapter one, and Yuko's in chapter two.Takes place in book sixteen. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Her name was Yuko. Yuko Ichihara.

An assumed name, of course, but that's just like her.

Yuko. A slob. A raging alcoholic. A greedy, selfish witch, and I mean that quite literally.

But I loved her. And I'm glad I met her.

She truly was a mystery. One moment she'd be the lazy, immature person I knew her to be, playing on a playground slide and drinking an isshobin of sake. But she had another side, a thoughtful, competent side, that showed she really _was_ a wise woman. A sad, pained woman. But that was a side of her I saw only once, once on my birthday. Because she knew, better than anyone, that one's feelings are the only thing that one can give without requiring a payment. Shizuka told me.

Yuko knew about those things, about giving, about prices. "Proper compensation must be made for offered goods or services," she had told me. "One must not offer too much for the payment, and one must not charge too much for the product. Reasonable, equitable, and fair. If it isn't, someone gets hurt. Your body in the material world. Your fortune in the celestial world. Your soul in the heavenly world."

What that virtually meant was that she expected something in return for the wishes she would grant. For me, it was my service. Cooking, cleaning, bringing her alcohol and snacks at her demand, doing whatever strange chore she presented me with. And the time I spent in that shop changed me. I now consider things I would have brushed aside, believe in things I would have scoffed at. Fortunes. Payment. Superstitions. Hitsuzen. I no longer push them aside as if they mean nothing. Nothing means nothing, everything happens for a reason. There is no coincidence in this world, the only thing is hitsuzen.

Now I am the shopkeeper in place of Yuko, and I know why knowing those things is so important. I've suffered the wounds from asking too little of my customers, but with my power, my knowledge, and my eye, I'll make sure it never happens again. Now I use everything I learned from Yuko to run the shop. Because now I am the shopkeeper.

Did you suffer the same wounds, Yuko? Did you ever ask too much or too little and face the consequences of it? I will try my best to grant the wishes of those who come to me seeking help; isn't that what you would want?

It's not fair that I had no say in what happened to you, a person so important to me. But I made a promise, a decision. I will stay in the shop until you return, spending my "time" granting wishes. And I will grant your wish. I will wish hard enough until it comes true.

Because I knew you, I am a different person, a changed man. You showed me how to see through different eyes, through _your_ eyes, and I am wiser because of it. Butterflies are the symbol of change, of a journey, and I was doomed to be transformed. You are the butterfly who changed me, Yuko-san. You changed me more than you will ever know.

And so I will wait for you.


	2. Chapter 2

_His_ name is Watanuki. Kimihiro Watanuki.

April first is, of course, his birthday. There is great meaning in the kanji that make up his name.

Watanuki, April first. He used to be a childish, irritable, and almost stupid boy, but that is no longer him.

He was doomed to be transformed. By meeting new people, by changing his thinking, by facing hardships, he became someone new, and he will never be the same again. And when he changed, the future did too. But now, years later, he is different. Serious. Strong. Wise. Qualities he needs to be the shopkeeper in my place. I helped change him so he could replace me.

I erased my customer's memories of me; I had to. The only ones who need to remember _will_ remember. They are the only ones who matter. And those that don't have forgotten about me, as if I have died.

All living things die. It does not matter how long one lives or how hard one wishes, things that are living will always die. I know this, and Watanuki has come to know it too.

Kimihiro Watanuki, Kimihiro Watanuki. It isn't even your real name.

You go back and forth to school, but don't know what grade you're in. You were raised by the apartment manager, but you can't put a face on that person now. All the food you cooked you can't remember eating. You can't even remember your own parents' _names_.

It's the price you had to pay in exchange for a wish to be granted. You thought it had all been a dream, didn't you? Please don't be saddened, please don't cry. The reality you experience makes you stronger, and if you wish with that strength behind it, a dream can become reality.

You wanted to grant my wish, Watanuki? Please don't vanish. If you live, that will be enough for me.

I find you fascinating, Watanuki. Your very existence is incredible. But you knew that, didn't you? How else could you explain why the spirits are attracted to your blood, why they wanted your eye so badly? It's not just your ability to see those creatures. It's _you_.

You're a wonder, an unexplainable occurrence, a fascinating existence.

I love you, and I'm glad I meet you.

I may have helped change you, but you've changed me too, more than you will ever know.

Humans. Mankind. Homo sapiens. Humans may be the most profoundly mysterious living things in the world, but you are the most mysterious of them all.

And so I will come for you.

**A/N: This one had a lot of quotes from xxxHOLiC. Well…R&R please?**

**xxxHOLiC copyright by CLAMP.**


End file.
